


UnderTale Short Stories

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OneShotsAndShorts [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universal versions inclueded, Disclaimer, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: One or two short stories for UnderTale. Not much to say, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**FRISK THE TROLL**

\------------------------------------------------

Chara was standing near the snowy path in the woods. Chara seemed to be doing nothing and just looked bored. But there were ulterior motives. Chara was listening for any signs of movement, more precisely foot steps. Glancing a round, Chara saw who was the primary objective. Frisk.

 

Sans was in the back ground, having stumbled upon the two. With a curious stare. Frisk smiled at Chara and Chara nodded back. Before any words were uttered, Chara looked a way, not meeting Frisk's face. A hand on Chara's hip with an indifferent look. Frisk's hands were placed together to keep warm in the cold air.

 

Shining, Chara said this, "Frisk, out of everyone. Who do you like best?"

 

"!?!"

 

 _"You little shxt."_ , muttered Sans in the back. 

 

Sans's glowing blue eye came to life with a soft light. Frisk smiled brightly.

 

"I like my mom!"

 

Chara looked a way with a broken heart, sweating. With tears barely seen in Chara's eye.

 

"That makes sense...", Chara said dejectedly.

 

Sans grinned smugly and laughed quietly.

 

_"Get dunked on."_

 

\---------------------------------------

 

** OMAKE: **

 

 

\----------------------------

 

Frisk searched Chara's face and smiled condescendingly.

 

"What, did you want me to say you? I'm sorry."

 

Chara looked as those some feathers got ruffled and flushed red with embarrassment. Sans looking on with this face- 

 

Malevolently and smug.

 

"N-No!", Chara hissed and cried indigently.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

** OPEN EYES **

 

\----------------------------

It's morning in Frisk's home and Toriel had walked into the living room from the kitchen. She finished making breakfast. Near the stairs, she called Frisk down.

 

"Wake up, my child! Some of your other universe friends are here!"

 

**UT Toriel "Mom"**

 

Frisk got up and stretched lightly. Dressing for outside activities that will likely happen. Frisk walked down the stairs to greet everyone.

 

"Morning, guys! Mom, Chara."

 

"Howdy, UT Frisk! Say, how do you know where you are going and stuff if you never open your eyes?"

 

**UF Flowey**

 

"I don't. I let me senses take over and hope I'm right.", said Frisk.

 

Frisk sat down on the couch as Toriel stood next to it. UnderSwap Sans speaking up next, as he sits on one of the lone chairs.

 

"How come you keep your eyes closed anyway?"

 

**"Blueberry" US Sans**

 

UnderFell Sans leaning against the open door way into the kitchen. His eye continually glowing.

 

"Yeah, our Frisk is blind. Are you?"

 

**UF Sans "Edge"**

 

"...", Frisk said noting.

 

"Sorry, never mind. You don't have to answer that, if you don't want to.", said Blueberry.

 

"It's just...", Frisk began.

 

Gaining the attention of the room.

 

"The last time my dad closed his eyes, he never cam back. The last time I opened mine, my mother never came back. I was..really little then. The same day I fell into the underground."

 

"...."

 

No one spoke a word.

 

"So...If I open my eyes, will you be gone and never come back?"

 

Chara took a step forward.

 

"Frisk, we won't leave you. I promise.", Chara sweated.

 

**UT Chara**

 

"So, it's okay to open my eyes?"

 

"Yes."

 

Frisk's eyes were a bright red, the room was quiet and that scared Frisk. Tears pricked Frisk's eyes.

 

"So....am I scary?"

 

"!!!"

 

\----------------------

 

** OMAKE: **

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Everyone in the room collectively had one thought.

 

_"CUTE!!!"_

 

The first to recover was Sans.

 

"Scary? You're not scary, kid. What makes you say that?"

 

**UT Sans**

 

Frisk looked a way.

 

"It's...the last thing my mother said before she left. She had it's my fault dad's gone."

 

"!!!", Chara looked angry.

 

Frisk looked terrified, tears flowing down.

 

"Oh gog, don't tell me you're going to leave now? Please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

Suddenly Chara gave Frisk a hug. Chara refused to look at Frisk.

 

"Idiot."

 

"!!!"

 

"I told you, we weren't going to leave you."

 

"..."

 

Frisk smiled and hugged Chara back.

 

"Thank you."

 

\-----------------------

 

**THE END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Filler**

\--------------------------

 

Frisk stands up straight with a tray of coffee's in hand. Frisk is backstage as Chara and Sans sit behind a desk getting ready to air.

 

"Five minutes til show time darlings!", said Mettaton.

 

Mettaton's bangs are pinned back, wearing a grey suit. Looking professional and serious. Bratty tried doing Chara's make up, but Chara kept fussing. Catty had no problem with Sans's make up, he sat still so she could apply it. Catty looking over once in a while get upset.

 

"Ouch, my eye socket!"

 

"Sorry!"

 

Sans rubs his "eye" and tells her to be careful next time.

 

"Okay..."

 

Sans glances over at Chara and Bratty.

 

"Go a head."

 

Catty perked up at that and smiled. Quickly blocking Bratty a way from Chara and pulling Chara by the shirt towards her.

 

Glaring, she said, "Quit pxssing me off, let her do your make up and don't give her trouble or so help me gog I will shove my fist down your throat."

 

Chara look unimpressed and said, "Try me, bxtch."

 

"Fine.....Frisk! Chara threaten me!"

 

"What!? No I did not!"

 

"Chara....do we have to go back to anger management class?", said Frisk.

 

"No, she is lying!"

 

"Now, Chara is being mean to me!"

 

"How dare you bully my friend!", said Bratty.

 

"Then just be quiet and let them to their jobs. Also, no chocolate for you. You are grounded."

 

"WHAT!?"

 

Frisk walked a way. Catty grinning smugly at Chara and Bratty glaring at Chara. Bratty hadn't known what Catty was doing. Sans to the side, snickering.

 

\---------------

 

After the day is over, Chara walked to the Libarby to check out a book. Once entering the building, Chara saw Catty holding the book. Which is titled, Madison Grim: Gate keeper of the Cat demons.

 

"Tch.", Chara went to see if there was another copy. Nope.

 

"Hey, Catty. When you're done with that, can I see it?"

 

"Hmm....promise not cause Bratty trouble and I will."

 

"Fine.....I promise."

 

"Good! I will bring it back to the libarby on Sunday. Be there."

 

"Okay...."

 

In the background, you can see Frisk with all of the other copies of the same book. Frisk and Bratty grinned and high five.

 

\------------------------------------

 

**Madison Grim: Gate Keeper of the Cat Demons**

 

**Summary:**

 

About a young girl at the age of five, who was kidnapped and taken to another world. She was trained to be the next gate keeper, keeping others out and the demons in. When she grow up, she had already made friends with the demons and became the loveliest gate keeper. As a keeper, she must not love or be attached. As stoic as she appeared, that was only in front for her still alive teacher. Only after her teachers passing was she able to be expressive.

 

The Cat Demons may have liked the girl, but they still want to roam free and cause chaos. But to be free from the sealed gate, their keeper must die. They could not leave to find anyone to give her a quick death, and they didn't want to do it them selves. So they gave up, content with being with her. But they could not stop any of the other demons and gate keepers from liking her too.

 

One demon was the prince and the other was the keeper of the prince. The keeper of light had talked to her once in a while. Becoming her friend, protecting her from suitors. The keeper of light was a girl, just as lovely as the girl her self. The light, it was manifested as a small child. The child was attached to their keeper and the cat demons keeper, wanting them both to be married. But, knowing that if they do that....they would both die. Love makes them vulnerable to evil.

 

The prince took advantage of his keepers weakness and lore's him into his seal. Promising the girl, only to trap his keeper behind it. The only way to brake the seal is for the keeper to die. The keeper was in despair and killed him self. The prince would sneak to the girls quarters and chat with her, hoping to gain favor. It was working, now all he had to do is free her from being a keeper. As long as she is a keeper, love will kill her. But if she wasn't a keeper, she will die from love.

 

The keeper of light was suspicious of the stranger lurking a round her friend and found it was the prince. Not wanting her friend to be tainted by the prince, she confronted him. She died, causing the child to morn and cling to their keepers friend. To protect the girl like their keeper wanted. Angry, the prince tried to kill the child made of light. Only wounding them and scaring the girl, chasing her. She ran to her demons and begged them to protect the child. 

 

The cat demons told her that they were trapped and could not help, with sad faces and angry one for not being able to help her. She was the nicest keeper they had, the only one that would talk to them and smiled at them. Fearing the prince that approached her and the child, took her own life to free the demons. They were not happy about this, yes they want freedom, but not at the cost of her life. They managed to trap the prince in a jeweled necklace.

 

The child made of light told the demons what made their keeper take her life and told them that there is a way to bring her back. But they have to promise to protect her and be her family. They agreed, the child exchanged their physical form to bring life to the girl. She was sent to the world she came from and became a baby. The cat demons went to go find her, with the jeweled necklace.

 

The prince did love her, he just needs to show it better and not kill her friends again. Unfortunately for him, the girls mother is the reincarnate of the keeper of light and she remembers well of what happened. When the girl was old enough to be marriageable, he had to get the girls mothers blessings. Which will very hard to do, but first things first.

 

He has to get the girl to love him again. Which a little harder now that a lot of people get in the way and can't get any time with her by him self. Oh well, back to sneaking into her room, and hope her mother is a sleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

**Wow! This was pointless! I can do requests, you just have to tell what you want!**

 

**No promises thou.**

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Slias. Here you go!

**It Rains at Dawn**

 

\-------------------

 

Gloom, that is how you would describe his day. The sun shined so brightly that morning and yet it rains now. The afternoon with no glitter of the stars. Just the drips of tears. 

 

_"The sky is crying, just for me. My heart is empty, feeling nothing. I am messy, broken, busted. Hoping one day, I'll be dusted~"_

 

A tall, clothed in black skeleton walks slowly under the grey sky as it pours down on him. He tried lighting a cigar, but that's when the rain began. He was soaked, for he had nothing to cover him. His head lay low and a frowning expression.

 

_"So dark...so gloomy....the glowing lights, do consume me. Waiting, watching, listening to music. Wanting, wishing for lighting to strike me. For lighting to strike me down~"_

 

Then the rain drops stopped and he looked up. A light blue umbrella over him, he turns his head. A shorter skeleton next to him. They smile brightly to cheer him up. Then they take shelter in the taller skeletons home.

 

\---------

 

"Here. Dry off with this."

 

**I hand a towel to Blueberry.**

 

_**Blueberry.** _

 

_**This kids too sweet for my taste. I'm bitter like coffee with no sugar to light my mood. I'm alone in this prison, my home.** _

 

_**Oh, geez....I spend to much time with Metta, singing all the time....** _

 

**I sigh and dry my self off with my own towel. I take the towel from him when he is done. He smiles and asks for the bathroom. I tell him it's on the right, first room.**

 

**Putting them in the clothing basket, I change into some dry clothes. I then call out and ask if he wanted a change of clothes too.**

 

"Sure thing! Anything is fine!"

 

"Okay!"

 

**I come to the bathroom door and hand him the clothes. He then takes them and closes the door again.**

 

\--------------------

 

Blueberry comes out and thanks G! for the clothes.

 

"No problem, but they are a little big...are you sure about them?"

 

"Yes, I'm okay with it."

 

"Alright...."

 

Then G! suggest they eat something.

 

"Okay!"

 

Blue's stomach growls.

 

"Oh! Sorry..."

 

Blue blushes a little and rubs the back f his head. G! Chuckles and nodded his head.

 

"It's fine, I'm kind of hungry too."

 

\------------------------------------

 

"Thanks for the meal!"

 

"No need to thank me, you're too polite."

 

"Well, you are a great host! My Paps could learn from you."

 

"Ha ha, thanks but.....can we not talk about brothers?"

 

"Oh! Uh...sure thing, sorry."

 

G! Waves him off and they settle for silence. Drinking their drink and not saying a word.

 

\-----------------

 

"You know...."

 

"Yes?"

 

Blue spoke and caught G!'s attention.

 

"That was a nice song you were sing out there, a bit sad but nice....."

 

"Yeah, it's alright, and thanks for the compliment...."

 

"Hey, G!...."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why were you in the rain in the first place?"

 

He sighed and looked out the window.

 

"Dunno....I almost got into a scrap if I did run off and then it rained...."

 

Blue frowns, now why would anyone want to start a fight with G! Sans?

 

It was quiet again, but G! then glanced at Blueberry.

 

"Now, what's with that frown? Cheer up, no one got hurt. Besides....I wasn't in a fighting mood."

 

"Sorry....it just seems like you.....well....you look a little...."

 

"Lonely?"

 

"No...."

 

"Depressed? Empty?"

 

"....Sad. You look like you have no one to talk too, where is...?"

 

"Triggering territory."

 

"Sorry....I won't pry....."

 

\--------------------------------------

 

That early morning, G! Sans looks outside on the porch with a coffee in hand. He woke up early and saw that rain stopped. He made breakfast and left some for blue. Who had stayed over until the rain stops and light is out.

 

_"Dust is flying and I am draining....This fight is straining. My demons chaining me down, underground where my corpse will remain. Far out light, reflecting on my blight. It is my right to die. My time will restrain, restrict me~"_

 

He then stay quiet when Blue gets up.

 

"Yawn.....you know, I could have taken the couch."

 

"Yeah, but you're the guest."

 

Blue stares out and smiles.

 

"The morning sun is beautiful."

 

G! smiles a little too.

 

"Yeah..."

 

They stay like that all morning, watching nature and keeping silence.

 

**Some times people don't cry, when they really want to. So the sky cries for them.**

\------------------------------------

 

**THE END.**


End file.
